Make me
by Fate Yvirruncus
Summary: Ran is on a little competition with Shinichi. She would do anything to defeat him. Shinichi won't hold this time, he is on a dare to finish this little competition with her and win. "Make me!"
1. Chapter 1: Swimming

**Make me**

A/N: This is my first Detective Conan story…dedicated to my friend…Happy Birthday! Kindly give me some reviews. Anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, etc…

Chapter 1: SWIMMING

_Ran's POV_

_ I sat eating my lunch alone in this bench under the cherry blossom tree and on the other bench am him. Yes him! HIM… Just simply looking at him makes me feel uneasy and uncomfortable. Maybe these were just one of my crazy thoughts. I need to defeat him… Wait, he stood up! Now back to eating my lunch. **Kudo Shinichi…**, now he's staring at me. _

_Shinichi's POV_

**Mouri Ran.** _ I've known her long before until this day. I know she kept at staring at me even if I didn't see her do so. I looked back at her. She simply ignored me. I smiled then. And that smile turned into an evil grin. I walked towards her when our other classmates gathered around us._

Hey! Shinichi wanna play football? One of them said. How about basketball?

CHESS! Taekwondo!

_I'm sorry but I refuse. _Shinichi sighed how many times does this happen? Since grade school not only the boys but also girls.

Everyone lowered their faces. Feeling disappointed of what Shinichi replied.

How about you Ran? I know you're good at sports. Why won't you join us?

Ran gave a smile. Stood up and said _I'm glad to… but still I refuse I've got more things to do, I need to study for our upcoming tests._

Shinichi smiled. Now he can make it up to Ran. He followed Ran into the classroom where the test started.

THIRTY MINUTES TIME, ANSWWER CLEARLY NO ERASURES, NO TAPPING OF LETTERS, NO TALKING AND MOST IMPORTANTLY NO CHEATING. TIME STARTS NOW.

Ran started to answer the test; she bent her head down trying to read each word clear for her to get the right answer. Her eyes were fixed on the papers and her right hand were running fast answering on the given answer sheet. And bingo! She finished the test fast. She looked at Shinichi; she wanted to see if she had defeated him this time.

Shinichi did the test with just the simple reading page after page completely then answered directly on his papers. He looked at Ran; she was still working on her papers. Shinichi then smiled at the scene.

_Still striving hard? hn… Ran sure became energetic and competitive these days. Maybe she does this for her mother._

Shinichi then wrote something on the paper and passed it to her side.

Ran was quite disappointed but then she simply accepted that fact. She never have beaten Shinichi ever since. She didn't need to do this if not for this one thing. She then saw a paper tossed to her by Shinichi.

MEET ME AT 6 AFTER SCHOOL WE WILL HAVE A CHALLENGE.

Ran started to feel challenged.

Time's up! Everyone pass your papers.

Ran looked back at Shinichi and smiled.

_Well then…_Shinichi smiled inwardly

AFTER SCHOOL-

It was already sunset and the lights from the rooms started to turn off as the students left. Ran walked into the bridge crossing the school and canteen. It had started to dim but Ran continued into their meeting place. AT THE Main Room. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

_You came._

A voice echoed through the whole room. She turned around and saw a shadow. She gulped and grabbed the nearest object she could use as self protection.

_Ran-! _Shinichi was stopped when someone hit him almost nearly on the head. He had avoided the attack before it nearly hit him.

_ Kudo Shinichi? Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. _Ran then went closer to Shinichi to check his head.

_ I'm fine, you missed your target. About the challenge…listen…this is simple_

_You must be able to defeat me on three given challenges._

Ran looked at Shinichi intently, now is the time where she could defeat him.

_And the first challenge, my challenger?_

SWIMMING

Everything was set. The bell of the school will serve as the go signal; whoever pushes the button first will win.

Ran and Shinichi went onto their boards. They set there goggles on their eyes. Shinichi looked at Ran intently, studying her.

_She looked beautiful in her bathing suit. How her hair was tied ponytail on her back. Her eyes were soft, and sweet how she looked at me every time makes me frozen. Her nose, her chin, how the moonlight glowed in her face. She then looked at me startled._

_Umm, _

_I scoffed. I need to focus on this if I want to win. I smiled at her and dive myself into the water. The bell rang. I swim with all my might, I kicked hard on the corner and continued on swinging my hands up and down, my feet kicking on the water. And I breathed above the water and let my hand grab for the win. But Great! She won first , she had rung the bell first._

Ran hugged Shinichi and laughed happily.

_Shinichi I won! I won!_ She tightened her embrace around Shinichi.

It was the first time Shinichi had seen her back to her original self.

_Umm, Ran?_

It was then Ran realized what she was doing. She then loosened her tight embrace from Shinichi and fixed herself.

_I'm glad you won. Now for the next challenge_

Ran crossed her arms and listened. She was then startled, it was not her normal type of a game. This time it was Shinichi's advantage. Fear started to creep her whole being she had seen that again. Shinichi made an evil grin.

_The next challenge…_

**CHESS**

Thank you for reading. How's the story. Is sit bad, is it nice? Please make some reviews if you want some Ran Shinichi~

*evil grin*

XD…


	2. Chapter 2: Chess

**Make me**

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and fav! And now here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: CHESS

It was already 8 , Ran and Shinichi were on the library. Only the deafening sound of the clock could be heard. Making a single mistake will make you lose.

_Ran? It's already your turn. _

_ I know, I know. Just keep quiet I'm concentrating. _

_ Ran , time is running._

_ Ok, okay fine! I'm already making a move._

_ You're not making any move_

_ Yes I am. Here it is. Ran sweat dropped._

A deafening silence came between them. Ran, still not moving any of her pieces. She was busy looking intently at the game. She needs really right now a good strategy. Shinichi enjoyed watching her look confused and seems uneasy. How her eyes seems to meet at one point, how her unsteady hands kept on ticking the table, how her lips turn to a crooked smile pretending she knows what she is doing.

_ So Ran, done your turn?_

_ Umm, it really seems difficult to see how your strategy works…_

_ Now my turn then?_

_ No, I'm not yet done._

_Umm, Ran as you could see it's already 2 hours passed since your turn._

Ran startled to clutch her hand and moved her queen in front of my king.

_There checkmate. _Ran smiled

_It seems like you forgot something. _ I grabbed my knight and ate her queen._ Not enough!.._I made a wide grin.

Ran groaned._ Really? Then I will grab my biggest strategy and pull you out of your nerves. You will be defeated._

_Make me then._

_That wouldn't happen._ Ran made a move. _ Now's your turn._

Shinichi grabbed his next move, one last move and game is sure his win.

_Now is your turn, Ran._

Ran is currently out on her moves and her strategy no longer filled her desire to win, it was clear to her that she isn't gonna make it this time.

_Failing now Ran?_

_Still not, I will defeat you. Even how many times how should I try._

_Then make it happen._

_Why don't we call for a bet this time?_

_What bet?_

_Simple. _ Ran smirked._ Say if you are on this thing_

_If that will make the challenge more exciting. Then Yes_

_The bet is if I win, you should always stay beside me no matter what. You shall become my shadow._ Ran smirked it was this first time in her life she felt being so confident and controlled the whole situation._ So are you in then?_

Shinichi thought for awhile, she really is serious right now. Then if that what she asks…

_And if I win?_

_You make your choice_

_Well then, If I win, you shall do whatever I say in a week. _Shinichi smiled, he could use this opportunity to catch her.

_Deal_. Ran raised her chin.

Shinichi still startled of what is going on with this Ran, agreed and looked directly into her eyes.

_Now the game._ Ran started to gain her confidence back. It was really out of the blue for her to make a bet like that.

_Checkmate. _Shinichi made a wide grin, it was all over, he won the second challenge.

Ran frustrated and disappointed stood up and hammered the table removing the entire chess piece from the board.

Shinichi stayed calm and looked Ran with a grin._ Haha! I won, fair and square. Beware of the bet Milady._

_Shinichi! I wouldn't take this account as a defeat of me, I will make sure you fall and be defeated by me._

_You're not making any sense at all. Haha, if you want to defeat me bring your best to tackle me down and be the best! You're not even half way of my skills and abilities. Are you planning to stay weak and be lady-like? _ Shinichi sure liked to tease her this badly. It is not an insult but he is trying his best to make Ran be the best. He knew the situation very well and he knows well, how this whole thing would end.

A long silence came between the two.

_You don't need to do this Ran. _Shinichi sighed. He looked her with the eyes of pleading.

_No, I will do this!_ Ran didn't even budge of what Shinichi asked her of doing so. Without even thinking of what will happen next, she grabbed the nearest stick in the corner of the walls. She tossed one of it at Shinichi and started to attack him immediately.

_Hey, wait!..._Shinichi dodge the stick about to hit him. _ You know I'm not into physical fighting this badly!_

Ran didn't wait for him, she ran around him and pointed the stick in front of his face. _ You chose the challenges I need to chose mine too! Face me, this is my challenge on you. One on One._ Ran then plunged the stick at Shinichi's arm but failed.

_Ran! _Shinichi straggled to dodge every single hit she made. He ran all the way into the darkness and hid in one of the book shelves. It was dangerous to have her as an opponent. She won the competition of international contest in Taekwondo and martial arts as Black Belter. The time is running and the night is getting darker and darker. Shinichi breathed heavily, he ran fast to move to another bookshelf to hide from her.

PANG! He felt the pain in his right hand. He didn't noticed it , Ran was sneaking up on him. It was easy to track him. It was time for the real challenge, he moved into his stance defensive mode.

He prepared his stick making his turn to attack. He moved advancing his stick to attack Ran at her knee. He swirled his stick and pushed it hardly, only to be received by the wall. He started to ran after her.

_As fast as the wind Ran! I will catch you no matter what!._

_Haha! If you can._ Ran then started to double her speed.

Shinichi now already 5 meters away from her, did fell each and every book in his way._ I'm really bad at this thing right?_ Shinichi made a laugh out of himself. He continued on searching Ran. _If this would be the best challenge in my entire life with her, then this is fun._ He muttered to himself.

Ran started to get furious. Shinichi wasn't the only one who broke books every time he passes, but also Ran. She loved the fun and excitement right now, it was this first time she felt the challenge of defeating a known genius of mystery.

Then he saw on the next shelf was Ran. He attacked her then.

He made a swift yet careful hit on Ran. Ran was on her senses and used her stick to dodge it. Shinichi made long blow from above, and then to the right and on her knees, but only broke his stick. He was no match for this strength of her. She simply covered each of the attack with bare hands. She then accidentally broke the stick of Shinichi.

_Well then, Shinichi?_

Shinichi was cornered; his is almost out of luck. He has no weapon left. He started to feel shiver, there was something trembling. He looked at the now shaking books. _No, not that thing._

_Ran!_ Shinichi growled in fear, he pushed Ran on the other side of the shelf, and he on the other.

The books fell and the whole shelf started to collapse as it approached the floor.

Shinichi stopped for awhile, he thought. If he wanted to catch a good fish then he must have good strategy then. WAIT

Ran started to find her target. She wouldn't let it pass just because the shelf broke down. She started to lost track of him. She climbed up the shelves and started jumping one to another. It was better for her to stay in mid air while fighting that was her real style. She started to keep her steps quiet. _ He would surely not be able to get me now this time._

It was then Ran saw a blind seeing light in front of her way, she covered her eyes and tried to move carefully not to fall on the floor.

_That light! It hurts!._Ran suddenly fell from the shelves. She landed heavily. It was not typical of her falling from the high grounds. Sure she wouldn't doubt if she broke a leg or two.

Ran opened her eyes. She was safe, she doesn't feel any pain at all. She looked at what have saved her.

_Ran,…a-are….you…..fine?_

It was Shinichi.

So tell me what is something interesting or what seems to be off of the story….

I'm glad to have some…Thank you and please don't forget to keep on giving me reviews…

Watch out for the next chaptie~…


	3. Chapter 3:

**Make Me**

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews and fav!...Hope you continue your reading until the end of the story..XD…Sorry if this got a little delayed…

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

Chapter 3:

_Ran…Ran… a-are …..you….. fine?_

Shinichi, it was him. He is dropped down to the floor.

_ Will you get up?_

_ Sorry. _Ran was too flushed of what happened. She fell from the shelf and eventually got down on her target. _Am I too heavy?_

_ I bet with your size… _Shinichi stood up, ignoring the weight on top of him.

Ran pouted.

_Just Kidding, here just let me get up and OUCH! That hurt!_

_ Sorry, I'll be more careful then._

_Do you even bother to care for me? Can't you see I'm hurt! _Shinichi then turned around and walked towards the door. Walking limply, he left Ran in the room and went out of sight.

_Wait! I don't intend to hurt you! It's just that…it's just that…_

_Just what? You know what, I made this challenge possible with every the best I could, even though I've got some other things to do._

_Like what?_

_Like of course! Solving crimes under the Crime Investigations!_

_I'm sorry._ Ran then started to tremble. She was holding her very tears not to fall on her cheeks.

_And guess what, I need to break a leg just for you!_

Ran was startled at what Shinichi said._ Why, I mean I don't understand a thing. If you've got a lot of things to do, why do you chose to be with me?_

_Ran, isn't it enough? Haven't you thought of it for yourself?_

_What?_ Tears fell on Ran's cheeks.

_Look Ran, I don't intend to make you cry. Please don't cry. _Shinichi went on Ran and sat beside her.

Ran lowered her head so that Shinichi wouldn't see her tears._ I'm…I'm afraid_

_Don't worry; I'm always right here next to you. Just ever you needed help I'll be there._

_Really?_

_Look I'm really sorry if this had to happen but Ran, I'm your friend. And I'm willing to do everything to get you help._

Ran simply gave a nod instead of looking him.

_If that so, would you sit beside me in lunch?_

_Yes_

_Would you help me in my assignments and tests?_

_Yes_

_Would you make me your one true friend?_

_Yes_

_Would you be…ummm..my playmate, dear Challenger?_

Shinichi stopped for awhile and thought. _ Common Shinichi, you need to do this right now,this is your chance!_ Shinichi then grabbed his handkerchief.

_Ran_

Ran stopped and looked at Shinichi._ Now, he's looking into my dry teary eyes! _She grabbed trhe handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

_Don't worry I wouldn't keep on challenging you next time._

_No Ran, I mean Yes, I mean…I'm willing to be your playmate, my dear challenger._

Ran smiled. Now she got him. _Really? Then I would be so glad. Let's try Bungee jumping then!_

Shinichi made a crooked smile. _Ran, ok, yes._

_Will we play volleyball next?_

_Yes, but first will we finish our last challenge here? Challenge 3:Car Racing_

_Make Me!_

So how's the story? Writing this part of the story seems to be a little crooked. I'm really not good at drama though. But watch out for the next chaptie~

Thank you very much. I never thought I could get enough reviews for this story…

*evil grin*

Make me some reviews fav or even posts please…XD


	4. Chapter 4:Car racing

_**Make me **_

_The engine started and they were already on their tracks._

_Ready, Get set Go!_

_Shinichi, this is great! I mean I've never tried car racing using these little cartwheels! _Ran happily drove her car to the fullest.

_Yeah! This is something new!_ Shinichi followed next to Ran.

The tracks started to make a curve.

Ran made a last blow of her engine and a puff of smoke moved its way in the corner. Meanwhile Shinichi, moved its accelerator to its fastest as well. They both made their curve safe and easy.

Lapses of already 8 turns past since Shinichi made from the start, Ran wouldn't make herself loose.

_Danger! Danger! Ran will win Ran will win now and I will be her shaodw. Then that would be happy I guess._

_Shinichi look out!_

_What?_ Shinichi looked at his way. He is nearing a death curve and that will finish his plan and life and everything. Its too lte to take another turn now. Shinichi pushed the break hard and eventually hit the roaring things in front of him. A great pain stung his entire head. He fell unconscious not until he…

_Shinichi! Shinichi!._

Shinichi woke up with a deadly pain in his head, he was sure he had made it, if not then he is already in heaven. Feeling a little dizzy he slowly opene his eyes one by one. Light came into his first vision. _That's it I'm in heaven._ Then he saw Ran. _Really I'm in heaven with Ran._

_Shinichi! Shinichi!_ Ran shake the whole of Shinichi._Are you fine?_

_Ran, she's now worrying for me. "Yes I'm fine." _Shinichi stood up and regained his consciousness.

_What happened?_

_Haven't you remembered?_

_Why of course I do! We were on a challenge after school and we had a game in Swimming, in chess, in…_

_What are you talkiing about? How hard did you hit your head again?_ Ran checked his head.

Shinichi still puzzled tried to remember.

_Shinichi, man you really did hit your head hard aren't you?_

_You challenged Ran in a game right after test but the class was cancelled so you proceeded with the challenge, you were playing Tennis and Ran hit you with the . You fell unconscious, everyone started to panick. We were now ready to call an ambulance and bring you to the hospital. _

Shinichi looked at Ran. She was feeling guilt of what she did.

_Don't look at me with that eyes Ran. Its fine._

_No, I will get you to the hospital._

_And now after all the challenges that we made. Here I am happy being with Ran. She is feeding me grapes and apples._

_Shinichi, what is that?_

_Oh, nothing (just a littli thought of how I imagine things).Are you still on a chellenge then?_

_First, get well sooner._

_And if I am already?_

_Then that's the right time._

_Make me?_

Thank you very much readers! I hope enjoy this little short story…

Maybe I need to learn a lot of things. And that learning I can get is from your comments…

Please make some comments, I know I'm kind of horrible but I will do better next time. I will train myself hard…XD


End file.
